In recent years, a technique which thinks a semiconductor device attracts attention. According to the technique disclosed in patent reference 1, a protective film, protection insulating layer, and thin film layer are sequentially formed on the first substrate. The second substrate is adhered to the thin film layer with an adhesive. After that, the first substrate is removed by etching. The protection film is further removed to expose the protection insulating layer. A protection substrate is adhered to the protection insulating layer with an adhesive. After that, flexible cables are connected to the electrode portions of the thin film layer to manufacture an active matrix type organic electroluminescence display. Patent reference 1 is aimed at manufacturing a large-area thin film layer which is to be used as a display, and is not aimed at forming chips from a panel obtained by adhering a protective substrate.
According to the technique disclosed in patent reference 2, a semiconductor device is formed on a semi-insulating GaAs substrate by molecular beam epitaxy. The semiconductor device is separated by epitaxial lift-off from the substrate on which it is formed, and placed on a diamond substrate having a high thermal conductivity. However, patent reference 2 does not disclose forming chips from the semiconductor device placed on the diamond substrate.
According to the technique disclosed in patent reference 3, a semiconductor film having a semiconductor device is formed on a separation layer to form a substrate. The substrate is adhered to a support member. The resultant member is divided by using the separation layer. After that, the semiconductor film is formed into chips.
Patent Reference 1:
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323132
Patent Reference 2:
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-58562
Patent Reference 3:
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-231909
In the viewpoint of improving the flexibility, enabling multilayer formation, and increasing heat radiation, a demand has arisen for thinning a semiconductor device. Thinning of the semiconductor device can lead to damages of the semiconductor device during dicing, and make it difficult to hold a chip during die bonding.